Dan and Phil
Dan & Phil Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester are British YouTubers, famous for their quickly growing separate YouTube channels, as well as their gaming channel DanAndPhilGAMES. The two frequently collaborate on each other's videos, which include anecdotes from Dan, to the miniseries Sleepless Night with Phil and Things I Regret Buying from Phil, And most importantly, Phil is not on fire. The two currently reside in their flat in London. Daniel discovered Phil on YouTube. At this stage, Phil was slowly becoming a popular YouTuber, but Daniel, on the other hand, hadn't started making YouTube videos yet. Daniel was (and still is) a big fan of Phil's videos, and so he contacted him through Twitter. They eventually became internet friends after discussing with one another over Skype. After much encouragement and support from his friends, Daniel uploaded his first video, "HELLO INTERNET" (Which he regrets) on his now main channel Danisnotonfire, on the 16th of October, 2009, which as of 2017 is Daniel Howell. Daniel and Phil first met in Manchester on the 19th of October 2009, although there has been controversy over conflicting stories of exactly how they met. Their version of events is that they met at the train station, and then went on the Manchester Eye. Shortly after, on the 25th, they made a more comical version of how they became friends on Daniel's YouTube channel called "how to befriend your favourite internet stars". Dan and Phil moved in together on the 10th of August 2011 in their Manchester flat (and have since moved into their London flat on the 23rd of July 2012). They have since accomplished many things both alone and through collaboration. (During this time was when Daniel was nicknamed Dan!) DanandPhilGAMES In 2014, Dan and Phil announced that they would be starting their own gaming channel named DanandPhilGAMES. You can read more about Dan and Phil's gaming channel by clicking here. A Series near Christmas is Gamingmas, a yearly event you must watch. DanAndPhilCRAFTS Made as an April Fools joke, DanAndPhilCRAFTS was a channel created by Dan and Phil on April 1st, 2015. The three videos on the channel are simple crafts, such as potato prints and snowflake chains. The videos are filmed on a webcam and the footage has been reversed (With Phil's fringe being on the right and Daniel's being on the left, and Phil apparently using his left hand and Daniel, his right). The phrase "Don't cry, craft!" (you could see the pain in their eyes) became a meme after the first video was uploaded, and the word "PROTIP" became a meme after the second. All videos on the channel feature Daniel and Phil acting stranger than usual. By 2017, Daniel and Phil created their final DanAndPhilCRAFTS video with a project called "Potato Prints." This video had resulted in many (jokingly) satanic remarks,(Such as 6's printed all over Phils body.) thus persuading the audience that the channel has been taking over by a negative power, and concluding the trilogy. The idea for the channel came out of a video that can be found on their gaming channel. Silver Play Button Due to the success of their channel, Daniel and Phil were presented with a silver play button for DanAndPhilCRAFTS during the summer of 2015. What started as an April Fool's joke turned around and backfired on the two from the alarming surge of subscribers and became one of the fastest-growing channels on YouTube. Within months, the channel earned enough to receive the award. This made Dan and Phil exceptionally Happy, as the Channel started out as a joke. Update: the DanAndPhilCRAFTS Channel is now at nearly 900,000 subscribers, the seemingly innocent content intriguing and surprising more viewers by the day. They are great people The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire Buy Daniel and Phil's book http://www.danandphilshop.com/products/the-amazing-book-is-not-on-fire Now available to purchase, TABINOF was first announced in March 2015 with a reveal trailer. The book contains over 200 matte pages and all the content was written by the Duo themselves. If you wish to read more on the book, then head over to The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire page. The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire (2015-2016) To accompany their book, Daniel and Phil went on a tour around the UK, US, Australia, Dublin, Berlin and Stockholm. The tour is said to incorporate the most loved parts of each of their channels, as well as much audience participation. If you would like to learn more about TATINOF then click here. Brit Awards In 2014 and 2015, Daniel and Phil were asked by the Brit awards to host the on-line version of the show. As the program was televised in the UK, it may not have been possible for UK residents to watch the Brit awards on-line, as the on-line version was to allow people from other countries to watch the Brits. Having said this clips can still be found of Daniel and Phil during the live event for 2015 on Danisnotonfirevyou1's channel Daniel and Phil SIM In 2014, Daniel and Phil announced their very own sim card with EE. The card was only available to UK residents that were already on an EE contract (alongside a few other phone companies). By gaining access to the SIM, people could get exclusive texts from Daniel and Phil, pictures and ringtones, and even the chance to be called by the two. Although they were limited, some people received two of the cards. For those who could not or did not get the Daniel and Phil SIM, a list of downloads and screenshots of the texts can be found on this page. *TO DO* Radio Show Previously, Daniel and Phil have recorded Christmas episodes for BBC Radio One. However, in 2012 they were asked to host a radio show on Sundays. Request show 2013-September 2014 In 2013, Daniel and Phil announced that they would be starting a request show on Sundays from 7- 9 (UK time), which was fully interactive allowing their fans to send in texts, tweets, videos, drawings, suggest songs, and take part in "Fan Wars" (which was then later changed to "i don't know how to internet"). The show was completely live and each week there would be a different Dan Vs. Phil, where Daniel and Phil would take part in strange and bizarre challenges. The BBC's You-Tube has various clips of the show along with some full length versions of the request show. The show lasted around 2 years before it changed to the "Internet Takeover". Internet Takeover September 2014-2016 As of September 2014, Daniel and Phil have started a new radio-show re-placing their request show on a Sunday night. The Internet takeover is on Mondays from 9-10 pm (UK time) and is presented by a different YouTuber each week (although every first Monday of every month is still presented by Daniel and Phil) allowing YouTubers to play music of their choice, as well as discuss different topics every week. However, unlike the Sunday show, the episodes are pre-recorded (apart from Daniel and Phil's show- which they do live). Every YouTuber on the show (including Daniel and Phil themselves) take part in the intenserview, a series of questions created by Daniel and Phil that are to be answered in the quickest time possible. When the two are on the show, artwork can be seen in the background (most have been taken from the previous show and kept), although it is unknown if people are still able to send in gifts and fan art. Each week, YouTubers take part in the radio challenge tag. They are sent a challenge to do whilst reading a paragraph of text. Challenges are set by the guest who appeared previously on the show. Their May 2016 radio show was the last one, as the two will be out of the country, unable to record. Big Hero 6 In 2015, it was announced by Disney (Via their UK Twitter account) that Daniel and Phil would appear in Big Hero 6 as cameo voice roles. Daniel played the role of Male Technician 1 and Phil played the role of Male Technician 2. However, their voices can only be heard in the UK release of the film and do not appear on DVD. The film was released in the UK on Phil's birthday, (January 30th), when Phil was given a Baymax cake from Disney as a gift. Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.gif Baymax.JPG Dan and phil at disney.jpg Male Technician one.gif DanAndPhilSIM.jpg Dan and Phil SIM.jpg YounowSnapshot Phil 1.jpg AmazingPhil.gif Raido.jpg Becky.gif Dil howlter twitter.jpg Dan whiskers.jpg Category:DanAndPhilGAMES Category:DanIsNotOnFire Category:AmazingPhil